1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine, and more particularly, to a testing system of an exercise machine and a method of remotely testing the exercise machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Lacking of exercise has become a typical problem for people in the modern world. Since exercising is well known to be good for cardiopulmonary function and blood circulation, which effectively lowers the chances of suffering from chronic diseases, many people start using exercise machines to exercise indoors. Therefore, there are more and more gyms or workout clubs established in cities.
When a conventional exercise machine malfunctions, it displays an error code to indicate the approximate parts which went wrong, and the error code can be seen as a rough instruction for maintenance. However, the error code usually is not specific enough, and it still takes awhile to narrow down where the problem is. Furthermore, there are usually a lot of exercise machines in a gym or workout club, which requires pretty large labor cost to maintain all of them. Therefore, the conventional method of testing exercise machines is not perfect, and still can be improved.